Detrás de la Historia Mágica
by MeliZS
Summary: Breves biografías sobre los personajes más famosos de la Historia Mágica a través de los tiempos, con datos jamás revelados! Desde Merlín hasta nuestros días.
1. Introducción

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA MÁGICA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Sobre la importancia del presente libro**

Si bien los trabajos académicos que estudian la Historia Mágica son bastante exactos y fidedignos, en especial aquellos referidos a los hechos más recientes (como de hace tres siglos adelante…fresquitos), padecen todos ellos de una falta de aproximación más personal hacia los personajes que la protagonizaron (léase ¿dónde quedaron los chismes sabrosos?). Esta carencia lleva a que, con el tiempo, dichos personajes que en esencia sólo eran humanos, adquieran las características mitológicas que desdibujan los motivos que tuvieron para actuar y decidir de forma que alterarían el curso de los acontecimientos.

El presente trabajo es un intento de subsanar la ya mencionada falta, y proviene de un intensivo esfuerzo investigativo que llevara a desvelar aquellos detalles que "humanizaran" a los más famosos Magos y Brujas de la Historia. Por supuesto, las fuentes de las que provienen los datos que se presentan son absolutamente fidedignas (sí…) y han sido debidamente comprobadas (de veritas…). Todas ellas pueden ser confrontadas en la sección de Bibliografía y Anexos del presente libro (oh no! Qué tragedia! Justo se me perdió esa parte…! Qué mala suerte…!).

Sin más, les presento, estimados lectores, el _corpus_ de este libro.


	2. Merlín

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun…**

**CAPÍTULO I**

** Merlín**

Es, probablemente, el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, el referente obligado de la magia incluso entre los muggles. Al pensar en una persona con esas características, es obvio que apuntamos hacia el gran Merlín.

Los hechos de su vida son muy vagos, y muchas leyendas se han tejido a su alrededor. Mientras que para algunos era un druida de gran talento, para otros era el hechicero manipulador que jugó con la ignorancia de todo un reino.

Pero repasemos los datos conocidos por todos: Merlín era un mago residente en Camelot, el antiguo reino del igualmente famoso Arturo y sus secuaces….eh, Caballeros, eso. Allí era la persona más cercana al rey, de hecho lo educó personalmente en cuestiones de Estado y se encargó de que cumpliera su destino y llegara al trono. Muchas veces le sacó las castañas del fuego con sus sabios consejos y sus grandes poderes mágicos.

La Historia Mágica nos indica también que propugnó la idea de que los magos deberían ayudar a los muggles, y dio ejemplo de ello ayudando a Arturo durante su reinado, como ya dijimos. En el mundo Mágico fundó la ultra famosa Orden de Merlín, una organización dedicada en sus inicios a la organización de Leyes prohibiendo el uso de la magia contra los muggles.

Como todo "héroe", Merlín tenía también su archienemigo, más bien archienemiga. Morgana le Fay, más conocida como Morgana a secas, era la hermanastra del rey Arturo y, como buena hermanastra, se dedicaba a molestarlo. Cositas inocentes, típicas rencillas entre hermanos (marearle la perdiz, tener un hijo suyo y mandar al niño ese a matarlo y quitarle el trono no cuenta, por cierto) pero que cambiaban el curso de los planes del buen Merlín.

El final de la historia de Merlín se pierde en la bruma del tiempo (que buena frase, no?). Tras la muerte en el campo de batalla de Arturo, devolvió la espada Excalibur a la Dama del Lago (su otra gran comadre) y simplemente se fue de Camelot…

Hasta ahí, una maravilla el viejito, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, tras los hechos históricos, fidedignos y comprobables, están los pequeños detalles de la vida diaria de Merlín que muy pocas veces han sido revelados.

Como cualquier persona tenía pequeñas manías, como nunca combinar azul con café en su ropa (de hecho, dicen que casi le dio un síncope de tanto gritarle a Arturo el día que al pobre de le ocurrió usar una capa de pieles sobre una camisa azul marino…), o jamás comer sopa de pescado por un cuento bizarro de que conoció a uno muy simpático cierto día en el río.

De todas formas, lo más interesante se encuentra en aquellos hábitos secretos que nadie podía descubrir sin desear que la tierra se lo tragara. Dicen por ahí que el famoso Príncipe de los Hechiceros tenía una extraña fijación con la ropa interior de mujer. Sentía especial predilección por las tangas de colores alegres, como rosado, lila y turquesa, colores imposibles de conseguir en esa época (para lago tenía que servir la magia, ¿verdad?). Cuenta la leyenda que Arturo descubrió este extraño hábito justo antes de su última batalla y que se quedó consternado, sorprendido y confundido (con razón se murió en la peleíta…).

Para aquellos que se preguntaban como tenía la barba tan blanca y perfectamente peinada en una época en que le shampoo y los peines (y los hábitos de limpieza en general) no existían, pues les informamos que Merlín había desarrollado su propio sistema de cuidado capilar, que incluía ruleros nocturnos en la barba, grandes dosis de poción alisadora (de hecho, la inventó él), y horas frente al espejo separando individualmente cada hebra de cabello (con razón Morgana le arruinaba los planes, con tanto tiempo perdido cualquiera…).

Pero, ¿por qué el mago de magos se preocupaba tanto por trivialidades como las tangas y los ruleros? ¿Algún trauma de su juventud, tal vez, que lo dejó marcado para siempre? Fuentes recientes indican que cuando Merlín era un joven despreocupado y alegre, sin más ocupación que andar por ahí hechizando a cuanta cosa se le pusiera por delante, conoció a la muy encantadora Madame Mim. Quedó prendado de inmediato y vivió con ella un tórrido, apasionado y fogoso romance (de dos semanas). Pero Mim era una mujer de gran mundo, y quería algo más que un jovenzuelo imberbe que no sabía combinar su ropa y detestaba bañarse…así que un buen día, se marchó y dejó a Merlín solo para siempre.

Él nunca se recuperó del terrible abandono, y por ello se propuso ser perfecto en todo lo que ella hubiera querido. La lástima es que nunca pudo volver a verla, porque Madame Mim se casó al poco tiempo (otras dos semanas) con mago no tan talentoso, pero indudablemente más limpio.


	3. Morgana le Fay

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun…**

**CAPÍTULO II**

** Morgana le Fay  
**

Si bien Merlín es reconocido como el mago más brillante y famoso todo los tiempos (aunque creo que el profesor Dumbledore es una fuerte competencia), hay que aceptar que ningún "bueno" es declarado así sin la existencia de un "malo".

Como ya dijimos anteriormente, el "malo", más bien "mala", de Merlín era la también famosísima Morgana le Fay, o Morgana a secas. Sus poderes, como es de esperarse, eran comparables a los de sus archienemigo y muchas veces lo puso en aprietos, a él y a su buen patiño…protegido, eso, Arturo.

Morgana era reina en la famosa isla de Avalon, conocida como el hogar de las hadas. Sin embargo, ella no era un hada, sino una bruja que en un tiempo fue aprendiz del mismo Merlín al que luego le dio tanta guerra… (¿Cómo era ese dicho de que el alumno superó al maestro?). Entre sus múltiples poderes y habilidades se contaban sus grandes dotes de curación, además de la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad en un pájaro (o sea, que era animaga).

Sin embargo, por encima de sus poderes, Morgana tenía un carácter fuerte, astuto y muchas veces malvado, lo que le ganó su merecida fama de bruja oscura y tenebrosa. Hacía gala de ello a través de las muchas barbaridades que le hizo a su "pobre" medio hermano, el Rey Arturo. Tan malvada era, que se dice que incluso Lord Voldemort, el más reciente Señor Tenebroso, conservaba en su billetera el Cromo de Rana de Chocolate de Morgana, como perpetuo recordatorio de su modelo a seguir.

Pero ¿cómo fue que Morgana, siendo una talentosa estudiante de Merlín, pasó al "Lado Oscuro"? Para responder esta interrogante histórica (ja!) debemos remontarnos a los primeros años de su vida. Morgana era hija de Lady Igraine, que era también madre de Arturo. Sin embargo, estos dos niños eran sólo medio hermanos, porque el padre de Arturo no era el mismo que el padre de Morgana…captan la idea, ¿no? El punto es que, al nacer Arturo, su madre dejó de algo de lado a su hija mayor, que de todas formas ya estaba grandecita y no necesitaba que su pobre madre anduviera tras ella todo el santo día. Esto, como era de esperarse, le cayó como un hígado a la entonces pequeña Morgana, y desde entonces se dedicó a hacerle la vida cuadritos a su pequeño hermano.

Al crecer, Morgana había desarrollado el carácter que la haría famosa más adelante, pero aún conservaba cierto grado de amabilidad. Fue así que logró que Merlín la tomara como aprendiz. Durante mucho tiempo, fue una estudiante aplicada y responsable hasta que cierta noche vinieron a visitarla unas amigas de la infancia.

El punto es que, entre un chisme y otro, el alegre grupo de amigas acabaron bebiendo whisky de fuego como cosacos, y en medio de jovial estado etílico, Morgana apostó que tendría un hijo con su hermano, le quitaría el trono, y después bailaría sobre su tumba.

Cualquier creería que consecuencia de semejante noche Morgana desarrollaría una sana aversión a las bebidas alcohólicas, además de una mayor prudencia para apostar. Pero ella no era una persona normal (y menos lo que se dice cuerda) por lo que inmediatamente puso en marcha un plan para cumplir su apuesta, y se dedicó a aprovisionar su bodega de whisky. De hecho, dicen que las mejores ideas de para fastidiar la vida de Merlín y Arturo se le ocurrían después de unas diez copas de whisky; los planes altamente malvados llegaban cuando se veía el fondo de la tercera botella.

El primer paso, lógicamente era mandar a Merlín y sus enseñanzas a paseo. Su siguiente acción fue conseguir un conjunto de portaligas negros (era un bruja malvada, por favor, tenía que conservar el estilo) y finalmente emborrachar a su hermano como una mula…y un tiempo después vendría al mundo el pequeño y encantador bebé Mordred.

Morgana, que había pasado por la "triste y traumante" experiencia de ser desatendida por su madre, se propuso que no le pasaría lo mismo a su hijo. De hecho, le pasó todo lo contrario, ya que resultó ser una madre extremadamente posesiva y sobreprotectora. Esto se manifestaba en cualquier aspecto de la vida de Mordred, desde los consejos y enseñanzas que lo llevarían a combatir a su padre, Arturo, por el trono y finalmente matarlo en el campo de batalla; hasta consejos de belleza y modas. Morgana no solo aconsejaba, sino que diseñaba, combinaba y escogía personalmente la ropa de su hijo…su obra cumbre en la materia se considera la Armadura Dorada de Mordred: un esperpento amarillo brillante, con un casco que imitaba unos "angelicales" rizos de oro, y una máscara guerrera que más parecía la cara de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda alguna, Mordred resultaba aterrador en el campo de batalla (entre las tangas de Merlín y las fachas de Mordred, no es de extrañar que Arturo se muriera...).

Finalmente, y aunque había perdido a su "maravilloso" hijito en la batalla, Morgana se dio el gusto de trasladar el cuerpo de su hermano Arturo a Avalon, enterrarlo con todas las pompas de un rey y finalmente cumplir la parte final de la apuesta: bailar sobre su tumba. Al final de sus días, y sin nadie a quién fastidiar (¡qué vacía le parecía la vida sin Merlín y Arturo!), Morgana dejó su afición al whisky, a las venganzas y al diseño de ropa masculina alternativa, y se dedicó a gobernar con vara de hierro a las pobres hadas de Avalon.


	4. Paracelso

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun…**

**CAPÍTULO III **

**Paracelso**

¿Han pasado alguna vez por el pasillo que lleva a la Lechucería? Seguramente habrán visto el busto en piedra de un mago de aspecto serio y noble. Para los que no lo sabían, se trata del sin igual Paracelso.

Pero ¿Quién era Paracelso? El mundo mágico y también los muggles lo recuerdan como un gran sabio y contribuyente de la ciencia. Era un talentoso sanador y astrólogo, pero sus trabajos más resaltantes y famosos fueron los que llevó a cabo en el campo de la Alquimia.

El gran interés que mostraba por los conocimientos científicos era un rasgo que le venía de familia, ya que se padre era también médico y alquimista (de tal palo…).

Sus descubrimientos e investigaciones abarcan y relacionan las profesiones que ejercía. Renovó los conocimientos de magos y muggles de la antigüedad y les dio nuevas aplicaciones.

Con el paso de los años, la fama acompañó a sus descubrimientos y postulados (sí señoras y señores, aunque no lo crean Paracelso era más popular que el pan integral). A pesar de ser un reconocido miembro de la comunidad mágica, la popularidad de su trabajo entre los muggles (pobres ingenuos, jurando que la magia no tenía nada que ver…) hacía que necesitara mantener un "perfil bajo" fuera del mundo mágico (o sea, que tenía que ser discreto y evitar hechizar las pociones o a sus pacientes).

Al pasar los años, Paracelso se acostumbró tanto a mantenerse fuera de la atención pública que esto afectó su comportamiento en el mundo mágico. Tanto es así, que su Cromo de Rana de Chocolate indica que poco se sabe de este "reservado mago".

Sin embargo, pasar desapercibido no significa que el hombre no estuviera consciente del valor de su trabajo. Esto se refleja en la elección de su nombre…sí, porque "Paracelso" no es el nombre real de Paracelso (su nombre verdadero era Philippus Aureolus Bombast von Hohenheim…le doy un premio al que pronuncie correctamente eso…). El hombre escogió el nombre porque en latín significa "Superior a Celso", que era un famoso médico romano (¿porqué no mejor "Superior a Drácula, eh?).

Fuera de su ego, Paracelso llevaba una vida tan poco notoria y libre de escándolOs y chismes jugosos…digo, hechos biográficos destacables. A pesar de ello, y gracias a una exhaustiva revisión de documentos de la época podemos conocer hoy más detalles de su vida diaria fuera de la ciencia.

De acuerdo a ciertas crónicas sociales y diarios personales de personas de la comunidad mágica de su ciudad, Paracelso era muy aficionado al baile y a ciertas bebidas espirituosas (léase whisky de fuego y ron de grosella). A pesar de su habitual reserva, siempre era invitado a todas las reuniones/parrandas de la comunidad mágica, en las que se convertía de serio alquimista y sanador en el alma de la fiesta.

Después de dos botellas de whisky (es que el hombre tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol), empezaba a organizar las rondas de baile; a la cuarta botella estaba en el centro de la ronda haciendo una demostración práctica de los nuevos pasos; a la sexta botella, el noble Paracelso estaba dirigiendo la "Macarena Medieval"…

Fue en una de esas reuniones bailables que Paracelso conoció al amor de su vida. No se trataba de alguna encantadora bruja con un gran sentido del ritmo, o de alguna hermosa veela que visitaba su ciudad. Cierto noche, en lo mejor de la fiesta, es decir cuando Paracelso encabezaba la fila de la conga tras la séptima botella vio entre la multitud una mujer de rostro divino, ojos brillantes, largo cabello negro y figura alta y delgada. Quedó prendado al instante de la hermosura de la mujer y pasó el resto de la noche siguiéndola para invitarla a bailar.

Al día siguiente, y para su gran consternación, se enteró por el amigo de un amigo que la preciosa mujer de la noche anterior era una banshee famosa en la comunidad por su mal carácter y rostro poco agraciado (vamos, que las banshees son feas como un hígado).

Pero el ego de Paracelso le impedía reconocer su error, y mantuvo por muchos años su opinión que se trataba de la criatura más encantadora parada sobre la Tierra. Siguió creyéndolo incluso cuando los gritos de su amada lo dejaron casi sordo y con el cerebro medio revuelto; y lo siguió creyendo aún cuando en uno de sus arranques de furia (es que eran muy frecuente) su amorcito destrozó todas las cosas de cristal de su laboratorio de alquimia incluyendo su avance de la piedra filosofal; y lo siguió creyendo incluso cuando finalmente la banshee se fue y lo dejó solo (y sordo, y emocionalmente destrozado) por el resto de vida.


	5. Circe

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun…**

**CAPÍTULO IV **

**Circe**

Muchos de los conocimientos que hoy tenemos sobre cualquier rama mágica han llegado a nosotros desde, como diría el profesor Binns, "el principio de los tiempos" (a mí se me hace que él estuvo por ahí). A través de los siglos, mucho de ese saber se ha perdido, se ha invalidado o, en el mejor de los casos, ha perdurado y aún se considera un pilar fundamental de nuestras ciencias.

Pero ¿Alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez quiénes fueron los que estuvieron en ese "principio" y descubrieron esos conocimientos? Una de las personas que estuvo ahí (junto al profesor Binns) fue la famosa Circe.

Conocida por sus grandes habilidades mágicas entre muggles y magos, Circe se hizo especialmente famosa por sus conocimientos de herbología, pociones y medicina. Los muggles le atribuían una ascendencia divina (las cosas que se inventan para negar la magia, ¿eh?) y decían que era hija de Helios y una de las diosas del océano.

Sin embargo, Circe es más recordada por su "simpática" costumbre de transformar en animales a sus enemigos o a las personas que la ofendían, y entiéndase que "ofensa" abarcaba un sinnúmero de cosas: desde desengaños amorosos hasta que fulanito y zutanita criticaran su peinado en la última Convención Mágica de Esparta (la nena tenía su carácter…).

Dicen por ahí las malas lenguas…es decir, las fuentes históricas confiables y fidedignas, que la afición de Circe por la transformación humana provenía desde su más tierna infancia. Cierto día, cuando contaba con apenas 8 dulces años, estaba tan aburrida, que robó la varita de su padre (que no era el Sol) y persiguió a hechizos a su niñera, con tan mala suerte que la convirtió en gato (el dulce angelito, ¿eh?).

Resultó que la niñera tenía mejor carácter como gato que como humana, y Circe se negó (es decir que lloró, pataleó y amenazó con dejar de respirar) a que la destransformaran. Con el paso de los años, a raíz de tan "feliz" accidente, amplió sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

Por ejemplo, a base de darle a su hermano infusión de coclearia y ajenjo con las comidas, descubrió que obedecía cualquier orden que se le diera (ATENCIÓN: esta infusión puede desarrollar en el que la toma una dependencia de lo más molesta hacia quién se la da; pruébenla bajo su propio riesgo). O también que el snargaluff y el díctamo producían una bebida capaz de convertir al que lo bebiera en el animal que mago deseara.

Esas dos pociones fueron con mucho sus preferidas a lo largo de su vida. A través de los años, no le faltó ocasión para ensayarlas con las más diversas personas. Además de su niñera, transformó en animales a la cocinera, al jardinero, a las doncellas de su madre, a la lavandera y demás servicio de la casa; llegó el punto en que parecían que vivía en un zoológico. Al no querer deshacerse de ninguna de sus nuevas mascotas, tuvo que mudarse a una casa nueva y grande en la isla Eea.

Allí siguió dedicándose a su hobby (si se le puede decir así, claro) en la isla, especialmente con aquellos que la "ofendían", como ya dijimos. Tal es el caso de Pico, famoso adivino, al que convirtió en pájaro carpintero por rechazar su amor (dicen que el hombre vio el futuro que tendría si vivía con ella, y eso de estar rodeado de animales, no le hizo gracia); Escila, una hermosa doncella, fue también una víctima indirecta del mal humor de Circe. Glauco, un dios marino con cola de pez, estaba enamorado de Escila, mientras que Circe lo estaba del tal Glauco (pues podría buscarse algo mejorcito que la versión antigua de Aquaman, ¡qué gustos, por Merlín!). Celosa, nuestra bruja convirtió a su rival (ja! Como en telenovela mexicana muggle) en un mounstruo marino con cabeza y cuerpo de mujer, cola de pez, con seis cabezas de perro con tres hileras de dientes y que le salían de la cintura (uff… ¡vaya descripción! Al menos hay que reconocerle que imaginación no le faltaba).

Pero, como todos, Circe encontró alguien que logró evadir sus hechizos y hasta conquistar su corazón (otra vez, esa mujer era más enamoradiza que doncella con mal de amores). Ulises, el famoso héroe griego, en su viaje de regreso a casa (no hay como el hogar!) llegó a la isla de Eea. Allí Circe convirtió a buena parte de su tripulación en cerdos. Ulises fue a rescatarlos (otra vez) y, aconsejado por el dios Hermes, se comió unas hojas de Moly antes de ir donde Circe, contrarrestando los efectos de sus brebajes.

De todas formas, a esas alturas de su vida, Circe ya estaba medio harta de su zoológico de bestias raras, así que soltó a la tripulación de Ulises (convertidos en hombres, por cierto, si no para diablos los querría Ulises? Los cerdos no son útiles en un barco) y dejó marchar al héroe. En sus últimos años, Circe montó un circo ambulante y se dedicó a viajar por el mundo conocido llevando a todos sus animales bien entrenados para hacer un espectáculo llamado "Circe y sus maravillosos e increíbles animales".


	6. Herpo el Loco

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun…**

**CAPÍTULO V**

** Herpo el Loco  
**

Es de conocimiento general que todo lo descubrieron o lo inventaron los griegos en la Antigüedad: la filosofía, la matemática, la astronomía y, en este caso, la magia tenebrosa. ¿Que de quién hablo? Sencillo, me refiero al primer mago tenebroso de la Historia Mágica (al menos el primero registrado, a lo mejor habían otros igual de pirados antes), creador de monstruos maléficos y el más oscuro y tenebroso de todos los objetos oscuros (¿qué esperaban? ¿Ositos de peluche?), hablo de Herpo.

De entrada el nombre no suena (a mí solo me suena a una afección de la piel muy asquerosa), ya que siempre va acompañado de un adjetivo: Herpo el Loco, Herpo el Asqueroso, Herpo el Tonto (vamos, que tiene más apodos que Myrtle la Llorona). En su cromo de Rana de Chocolate no se indican las fechas en las que existió, sin embargo, recientes investigaciones del Club de Chismógrafos del Pasado Mágico indican que pudo haber sido contemporáneo del squib Sócrates, al que sobrevivió por varios años que empleó en fastidiar a su discípulo, Platón.

Pero Herpo no siempre fue un mago oscuro, al contrario, era amigo de Sócrates por que ambos compartían una gran pasión por la investigación, el estudio y el pensamiento que sólo una mente preclara puede concebir (o sea: eran un dúo de ñoños desadaptados). Juntos descubrieron algunas de las criaturas mágicas de su región y especificaron la manera de combatir a algunas tan letales como las quimeras y las mantícoras. Al ser Sócrates un squib, no podían compartir la invención de nuevos hechizos, pero disfrutaban elaborando nuevas pociones con plantas mágicas de las que descubrían propiedades nuevas y asombrosas (no les dije que eran unos ñoños?).

Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo dejó su huella en su amistad y las peleas surgieron entre ellos (es decir que al volverse viejos chochos discutían hasta de si el cielo era realmente azul y no rosado). La pelea final fue, como era de esperarse en dos nerds…digo, dos sabios de renombre como ellos, sobre la validez del uso de fertilizantes muggles en el cultivo de plantas mágicas, aunque dicen las malas lenguas que en realidad fue porque cierto día que Herpo invitó a almorzar a Sócrates, éste criticó su moussaka de remolacha diciendo que sabía a sandalia de burro (yo no sabía que los burros usaban sandalias…que tan mal estaría ese moussaka?).

Lo cierto es que Sócrates y Herpo, que ese día ganó su apodo de El Asqueroso (de veras, que tan mal estaba ese moussaka?), se separaron jurando ser enemigos para siempre. Al poco tiempo, Sócrates se olvidó del asunto por completo y pasó a ignorar a su antiguo amigo, consagrdo a la enseñanza de su más brillante discípulo, el muggle Platón. Pero Herpo juró venganza y se inclinó hacia las Artes Oscuras en un intento por conseguir las herramientas que le sirvieran para su propósito (es que no podía derrotar a Sócrates con animalitos y pociones curativas).

Usando todos sus conocimientos sobre magizoología, se propuso crear una bestia tan temible, tan letal, tan…mala malota, que Sócrates llorara como nena por su vida al verla. Hizo varios cruces de especies mágicas y muggles, algunas con resultados realmente lamentables (o patéticos según se lo vea, o a ustedes les parece temible una serpiente que escupe florecitas o un oso bailarín con alitas?). Al fin, produjo la temible bestia que deseaba: el Basilisco, rey de las serpientes. Lo dominó con facilidad ya que era un hablante de pársel (otra cosa en lo que era el primero) y se preparó para echárselo encima a Sócrates. La lástima fue que los cálculos le fallaron y su "archienemigo" ya había muerto envenenado.

Decidido a hacerle la vida posible a su sucesor, Platón, se dedicó a la investigación nuevamente hasta lograr crear el primer horcrux de la Historia Mágica, por medio del acto maligno por excelencia: matar (dicen por ahí que mató a una cabra de Platón que se comía su pasto, pero no sé si cuenta matar animales para un horcrux). Pero Herpo, ahora el Loco (por descargarse con una pobre cabrita, y encima hacer de su piel el horcrux) hizo nuevamente un mal cálculo (es que para ser un genio era bastante inútil) y dejó su horcrux en la guarida del Basilisco, que creyendo que era una rata, se lo zampó de un bocado y sanseacabó.

Y así, cuando iba a enfrentarse a Platón, resbaló con una cáscara de manzana, cayó por un precipicio (qué hacía resbalando por un precipicio? No digo que era un inútil?), ganando su apodo de El Tonto para siempre. Lo peor fue que ni siquiera se murió bien muerto como se dice, sino que se partió la columna, quedó hecho vegetal y, como en ese entonces la medicina no contempla esos casos (vamos, que no contemplaba nada realmente útil), pues al pobrecito Herpo lo enterraron vivo en un sentido y concurrido funeral al que, para que de veras se muriera de bronca el hombre, asistió Platón para dar el discurso fúnebre.


	7. Malodora Grymm

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

** Malodora Grymm**

Los magos y brujas siempre creemos saber más que los muggles en todos los aspectos, y no estamos dispuestos a creer que sean capaces de superarnos en nada (nada útil, al menos). Siendo específicos, pongamos como ejemplo que mientras las personas no mágicas creen que el Gran Incendio de Londres lo provocó un panadero, los magos sabemos que en realidad fue un cachorro ilegal de dragón galés verde escondido en un sótano (lo que nos hace dudar de la sensatez de los magos, porque ¿quién es tan inepto como para esconder un dragón en sótano?).

Pero, existen personajes históricos mágicos que tendemos a olvidar y que, sin embargo, son recordados (con ciertas distorsiones de los más interesantes) por los muggles en lo que ellos llaman "cuentos de hadas" (casi todos ellos son asquerosamente sentimentales y con cosas "mágicas" tan ridículas que provocan más risa que nada). Uno de esos personajes es Malodora Grymm (sí Mal-Odora como apestosa...esos nombrecitos…), poderosa hechicera culpable de ciertos crímenes y un gran ego.

La tradición muggle nos relata la historia de una joven princesa que, víctima de los celos de la "hermosa reina" (tan ingenuos como siempre), que además era "bruja", huye al bosque donde vive con siete enanos (pillina la princesa) hasta que la reina bruja la envenena con una manzana, y después el príncipe la salva dándole un beso (un beso?! Un bezoar es lo que debió darle….estos muggles). Así vista, la historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y menos sentido lógico (en serio, un beso?! Por favor!).

Pero si aclaramos que la "reina bruja" en realidad era una hechicera, pero de una hechicera de esas que tienen 4 dedos y son feas con F de…bueno, feas como ellas solas, la cosa ya tiene algo más de sentido. Malodora, nombre que le dieron sus compañeras hechiceras debido a su nada agradable "perfume natural" (vamos, que olía como establo de abraxanes), era considerada la más horrenda de las horrendas entre las suyas, pero también la más hábil con la poca magia que podía convocar y la más ambiciosa (supongamos que se trataba de un típico caso de la Ley de las compensaciones).

Decidida a salir del cuchitril en el que vivía, cerca del pantano que era la colonia vacacional de las hechiceras (claro, quién necesita una playa tropical al sol si puede conseguir un pantano lleno de bichos!) se preparó para el más ambicioso y atrevido plan que una hechicera pudiera nunca concebir: ser reina de los muggles. Afortunadamente, la reina anterior había muerto recientemente, dejando el cargo vacante, a un rey "inconsolable" y a una bebé chillona.

Una poción embellecedora bastó para que el inconsolable rey se dejara "consolar" (sin comentarios) por una ahora hermosísima Malodora (y, por supuesto, con una cara bonita puedes llamarte lo que té dé la gana, pero no le iluminó cambiarse el nombre). Y de ahí a casarse con el rey y ser coronada reina había un pequeño paso, obviamente.

Ahora bien, alguien que ha sido fea (pero bien fea) toda su vida y ve un cambio repentino en esa realidad, necesita que alguien le mantenga los ánimos arriba. Malodora consiguió el apoyo moral que necesitaba de su espejo, al que hábilmente encantó para que siempre le dijera que ella era la más hermosa (se desconoce el hechizo específico que usó, y las especulaciones van desde un simple encantamiento parlante hasta un horrocrux).

Ahí se hubiera acabado la historia, si no fuera porque a la princesa hija de la anterior reina no le hubiera dado por crecer bonita. Malodora, que a pesar de la cara seguía siendo una hechicera con los instintos vengativos de una, se preparó a deshacerse de la "competencia".

No hubo nada de huidas al bosque y enanos (hay que reconocer que los muggles son muy creativos para esto de adornar historias), la reina Malodora se limitó a ofrecerle una manzana (envenenada, por las dudas) a la princesa a la que llamaremos…Juana, después de la cena.

La princesa Juana cayó al suelo en cuanto le dio un mordisco (a la manzana, no a la reina) y…fin de la historia.

La parte de la reina muerta de mil maneras horrorosas, de acuerdo a la versión del "cuentito" que se relate (esta historiadora a escuchado cosas que van desde bailar hasta morir hasta caerse por un precipicio después que le cayera un rayo encima), y el príncipe besador-bezoar y lo de "felices por siempre" ya es contribución de los muggles a los hechos reales y fidedignos.


	8. Beatrix Bloxam

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA MÁGICA  
**

**CAPÍTULO VII  
**

** Beatrix Bloxam**

Los cuentos de "hadas", tanto muggles como mágicos, tienen la misión de enseñar a los niños lecciones básicas de supervivencia en la vida que se han transmitido a través de los siglos (amén!). Famoso escritor de este tipo de "moralejas" disfrazadas mágicas es, por supuesto, Beedle el Bardo, un gran mago con ideas muy adelantadas para su época.

Pero no es de él de quién trata la columna de hoy, sino de su máxima detractora y profanadora de su trabajo. Beatrix Bloxam es, como Beedle, famosa en la Comunidad Mágica pero por las razones equivocadas.

Beatrix es la autora de _Cuentos para leer bajo una seta_ (aparte de las pulgas, no sé quién cabe bajo una seta para leer), una colección de su propia versión de cuentos mágicos tradicionales, incluyendo varios de Beedle. Desde el día de su publicación hasta hoy (y en un muy probable futuro), su libro ha provocado llanto, arcadas y vómitos en los niños mágicos, seguido de una "accidental" incineración.

Las historias de cuentos de Bloxam están plagadas de muñequitas, cacitos, niñitos, haditas, colorcitos, florecitas, sapitos, caramelitos y cosas por el estilo (permiso…necesito ir a vomitar). ¿De donde sacó, entonces, que podía escribir una "mejor" versión de Beedle?

En su autobiografía relata su "traumante" experiencia con dichos cuentos, específicamente con uno acerca de un corazón peludo que de ninguna manera estaba destinado a sus oídos. Lo cierto es que ella misma se provocó el daño, porque andaba escuchando a escondidas detrás de la puerta.

Y aquí es donde entra las investigaciones de esta columna, ya que datos fidedignos de fuentes confiables (el hijo del tío del hermano del primo del vecino de los Bloxam), relatan que así como Beatrix no es nada apreciada hoy en día (que ya está muerta), no era la persona más popular de su barrio en su época. Su manía a escuchar detrás de las puertas y sobre las chimeneas (un lugar algo incómodo pero con una gran acústica!), a pesar del "trauma" que ya le había ocasionado (lo que nos prueba que no tenía curva de aprendizaje la zopenca), hacía que supiera de la vida, obra y milagros de todos. Lo terrible era que no tenía la sensatez de guardárselo para sí misma y se lo pasaba divulgando todo por ahí, en su versión aumentada y corregida.

"Bocota" Bloxam estaba metida en todos los líos habidos y por haber (de esa época proviene el eterno odio de los Malfoy y los Weasley, provocado porque, según Beatrix, un Weasley llamó a un Malfoy "rata desteñida", siendo nombrado a su vez como "zanahoria granujienta". Estos dimes y diretes jamás fueron comprobados). Esto provocaba, obviamente, que cada vez que ella se aparecía en la calle, la gente huyera dando alaridos en la dirección contraria.

Y, como era de esperarse, ella misma provocó su "ruina", ya que al aparecer cierto mago muy guapo y sensato, la "lista" Beatrix no se le ocurrió mejor manera de llamar su atención que inventar que dicho mago era "del otro bando" y hacer correr el cuento. Lógicamente, eso no fue del agrado del galán que, echando pestes y maldiciones (todas contra Beatrix, que tuvo que ser mandada a San Mungo por un caso agudo de bulbos botadores brotando de su cara) se marchó para siempre del país.

Beatrix (cuando se sacó los bulbos botadores de encima) quedó sola para siempre (por obvias razones), con el único trabajo de inventar más atrocidades para "proteger la mente de nuestros angelitos".


	9. Daisy Hookum

**DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA**

**A veces lo que brilla es oro leprechaun**

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
**

**Daisy Hookum**

Los libros, a través de la palabra escrita, son la principal fuente de conocimiento en la sociedad humana (mágica o muggles, es lo de menos). Transmiten de una generación a otra, las experiencias que podrían ser útiles para la vida (sí…un tratado sobre la vida de los gusarajos es increíblemente útil).

Un género que se pone de "moda" cada cierto tiempo es el autobiográfico, incluso si trata sólo de partes breves de la vida de una persona. Una de las más conocidas escritoras de éste genero es Daisy Hookum.

La señora Hookum plasmó en su best-seller "Mi vida como muggle" su experiencia de un año sin magia. Su narración a grandes rasgos (si 500 páginas de datos soporíferos es "a grandes rasgos" debemos agradecer que no entrara en detalles) de sus experiencias cotidianas en un vecindario muggle reflejan una vida pacífica en el que la autora demostró su gran habilidad e inteligencia al adaptarse perfectamente a todas las costumbres y aparatos no mágicos.

Sin embargo, es el deber de esta historiadora traer a la atención pública que lo presentado en el su libro por la señora Hookum no es del todo estrictamente cierto (o dicho de otra forma, que la mitad se lo inventó y la otra mitad está algo…"retocada"). Recientes informes de sus vecinos muggle indican que era frecuente escuchar gritos aterrados de la casa de Daisy cuando ésta no acertaba a detener a la "respiradora" antes que se tragara las cortinas, o no podía controlar el gas de la cocina y provocaba explosiones o incendiaba la mitad de sus ollas, o cuando trataba de enchufar algún cachivache muggle y la "ecleticidad" la "pateaba", o cuando se quemaba o se congelaba porque no sabía manejar la temperatura del agua de la ducha muggle, o cuando al intentar planchar la ropa sólo lograba calcinarla y dejar huellas triangulares en sus túnicas (¿necesitan que siga?).

Hookum tampoco era popular y querida entre sus vecinos, como da a entender en su libro. Además de sus continuos gritos que le dieron fama de histérica, destacaba por su vestimenta (es que ponerse una capa lila, playera hawaiana, botas de alpinismo y falda escocesa no es la mejor combinación del mundo), por las continuas lechuzas que llegaban a sus ventanas (y que dejaban su "opinión" por todo el barrio), por los numerosos incendios que provocaba (que solían extenderse por las cercas y jardines de los vecinos) y porque al final de su estancia perdió los estribos y echó algunos maleficios a los perros y gatos que se le acercaban.

(Los posibles rencores existentes entre esta autora y la señora Hookum de ninguna manera provocaron la publicación de esta columna. Todo lo dicho anteriormente es estrictamente cierto, y fue declarado por fuentes muggles confiables…a las que se tuvo que desmemorizar).


End file.
